How It All Began
by musingsofamelody
Summary: This is my version of how all the Maruaders, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all met and how Sirius didn't turn out like the rest of his family thanks to James.
1. Chapter 1

**HOW IT ALL BEGAN**

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Now you send us an owl when you get there and tell us how its going and how you're doing and..."**

**"Dear, he'll be just fine," said Jonathan Potter to his wife Elizabeth Potter who kept straightening her son's robes.**

**Eleven year old James Potter was on his way to his first year at Hogwarts. James had hazel eyes, very untidy messy black hair, and he was tall. Elizabeth had long black hair, icy crystal blue eyes, and she was also tall and Jonathan was a tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes.**

**"I'll be okay mother. I should go now. Bye mother, bye father," said James hugging each of his parents.**

**Both his parents said goodbye and James pushed the trolley towards the Hogwarts Express, glad that he would be able to create lots of mischief this year when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a woman's shrill voice, shouting.**

**"You both better get into Slytherin! It would be shameful to the family if you didn't!"**

**The woman looked quite horrible. She was shouting to two children. One girl and one boy. James knew who those people were. James' parents and that family never got along. That was the Black family. The boy was Sirius Black and the girl was his cousin, Bellatrix Black. Both were James' age but he had never met either of them. Once James put his luggage on the train he went to go look for a compartment when he crashed into someone.**

**"Watch where you're going mudblood!" a boy shouted rudely.**

**It was Sirius Black.**

**"For your information I'm a pureblood and if you ever let that foul name pass your lips again, I'll beat the crap out of you and send you to hell!" James shouted angrily, his eyes flashing with fire.**

**Sirius looked at him in shock and James pushed past him to board the train, but a voice behind him made him stop.**

**"Watch out! Sirius, don't let him through! Get out of our damn way!" Bellatrix Black shouted grabbing the back of James' robes and trying to pull him back, but James pushed against Bellatrix. **

**"Get your filthy hands off me! I don't want your Black filth on my robes! I'd watch yourself if I were you, Black! With an attitude like yours someone would be tempted to push you in front of a moving train!" James shouted to Bellatrix.**

**Bellatrix gaped in shock and slowly walked away to board the train some where else. James looked at Sirius who was still gaping at him.**

**"What's wrong with you?" James asked rudely.**

**"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said who stopped gaping.**

**"James Potter and I know who you are."**

**"Potter eh? You're the blood traitor."**

**"For your information you're family is the blood traitor! You're family is the filthy blood traitor who thinks muggleborns and halfbloods are no good when they themselves don't even know what it means to be a pureblood or even a human being! If everyone in your family died no one would give a damn!**

**You're family thinks that Voldemort is god and ruler of the world! Look around you! Muggleborns are every where and they have done so well in the wizarding world! Also, here's a little heads up! You may end up in Slytherin like the rest of your good-for-nothing family but I'll be in Gryffindor! The best house in Hogwarts, not the darkest and the filthiest!" James was shouting so loud that everyone on the platform was listening intently to what James was saying.**

**Everyone clapped and cheered except a few people. James glared one last time at Sirius before getting on the train. Sirius was speechless. No one but his family dared yell at him or a member of his family. **

**Fifteen minutes after that incident, Sirius found James walking down the corridor. James had got distracted from finding a compartment because he was so busy talking to lots of people who he knew and also just met.**

**"So my family has been wrong this entire time?" Sirius asked as he followed him.**

**"So you finally figured it out, have you? Took you long enough," James said as he looked for an empty compartment.**

**Sirius then hurried in front of James to block his path.**

**"Look my whole family told me to believe in everything you just told me not to. But I see what you mean by all that stuff. Turns out my family has been lieing and I don't want to end up like them. So can we be friends?" asked Sirius holding his hand out.**

**"Well, that depends. Are you being serious, Sirius?" asked James after a moment of thought.**

**Both boys broke out grinning and they shook hands.**

**"Come on. Let's go find an empty compartment," James said and they walked down the train to find one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**"We've walked up and down the bloody train twice now and we still can't find a compartment," Sirius complained.**

**"Alright, first things first. Out of all the compartments on the train which do you like best?" asked James.**

**"That one over there," Sirius pointed to the second compartment on the right from them.**

**"Good work. That's the one I like too. I like the way you think," James said grinning and he moved towards the compartment.**

**"We can't go there, it's full," said Sirius.**

**"Very observant. Are thinking what I'm thinking?" James asked mischievously and he leaned against the door with his hands in his pocket.**

**"I'm thinking of something but it might be something my family does."**

**"We'll see," and James opened the compartment doors.**

**"Okay you lot get the bloody hell out of here! This is our compartment now!" James said.**

**Sirius grinned.**

**"That was exactly what I was thinking," Sirius whispered to James.**

**The people in the compartment were moving so slow, Sirius thought he should help.**

**"Come on, move on, move on!"**

**Everyone quickly got out and James and Sirius went in, grinning and closed the door. The moment the door closed Sirius and James started laughing their heads off.**

**For the next twenty minutes James told Sirius stories about all the pranks he pulled and Sirius told stories of all the pranks he had done as well. Within those twenty minutes James and Sirius instantly became best friends. The compartment door slid open and a boy their age stood there.**

**"Can I sit here?" the boy asked.**

**"Yeah sure," James said.**

**"Go ahead," said Sirius.**

**"Thanks," the boy said and he sat down beside James.**

**"I'm James Potter," James said shaking the boy's hand.**

**"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said and he shook the boy's hand as well.**

**"I'm Remus Lupin," the boy said.**

**"What house do you guys think you'll be in?" asked Sirius.**

**"I don't know. It's either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for me," Remus said.**

**"I'll probably be in Slytherin," Sirius muttered darkly.**

**"I don't think so mate. You seem different from the rest your family," said James.**

**"Really?" Sirius said lighting up a bit.**

**"You'll probably end up in Gryffindor," said James.**

**The rest of the trip there consisted of a smiling Sirius. One thing he knew for sure was that he had never been this happy before.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**James, Sirius, and Remus boarded off the train and headed towards a loud booming voice.**

**"First years this way! Alright there James?" asked a tall gigantic man with a scruffy black beard.**

**"See ya around Hagird!" James called out to the man who apparently was Hagrid.**

**Sirius and Remus looked at James as they followed Hagrid. **

**"How do you know him?" asked Sirius.**

**"That's Hagrid. When my parents go to visit Dumbledore at the school, I spend time with Hagrid. He's half giant." **

**"You went up to the school before?" asked Remus, curiously.**

**"No. I was just in Diagon Alley with Hagrid. Hagrid is the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," James said. **

**"My family isn't fond of him," said Sirius.**

**Remus opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by shouting.**

**"Come on you worthless fat rat!! Move on!! What the hell are you twitching at you useless creature!" **

**James, Sirius, and Remus turned around and saw a small, short, fat boy, about their age looking scared and trying to walk fast while the three boys behind him were yelling at him.**

**James quickly moved in front of the boy who stopped and looked up at him scared, but James played no attention to him.**

**"Go away Malfoy," James said dangerously.**

**"Oh? And who's going to stop me? You?" Malfoy sneered.**

**Malfoy had a pointed pale face with long blond, white hair. The fat boy looked from Malfoy to James scared and then ran behind James quickly and peeked from the side of James' arm.**

**"You damn well bet," James said.**

**"Apparantly you can't count, Potter. There are three of us and only one of you." **

**"Actually there are three of us," said Sirius standing beside James and Remus soon joined.**

**"What the hell are you doing,Black?" Malfoy said angrily.**

**"Telling you to go away," Sirius said angrily.**

**"Come on Malfoy. I've been wanting a reason to fight you," said James.**

**"If you think you're so tough you'll fight me and my two pals by yourself. I mean that is what you said in Diagon Alley but if you're so scared..." Malfoy taunted but all of a sudden James' fist flew into his face knocking him down.**

**Two loud hits could be heard before Malfoy's comrades also landed on the ground on either side of him and all three boys each received a kick in the stomach by James. All three groaned on the ground.**

**"Leave our friend alone unless you want me to kick your butts again," James threatened.**

**"Come on lets go," James said to the boy, Remus, and Sirius and they continued to follow Hagrid to the boats that were on the lake.**

**James, Sirius, Remus, and the boy who's name was Peter Pettigrew all sat in the same boat that magically floated them towards the beautifully lit castle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**The first years stood in a group in front of the school waiting for their names to be called.**

**"Sirius Black," McGonagall said.**

**Sirius glanced nervously at James who clapped his shoulder and Sirius moved towards the hat on the stool. He picked up the hat, sat down on the stool, and put the hat on. There was a pause when the hat then shouted, **

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

**The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered as Sirius headed happily to the Gryffindor table. James, Remus, and Peter clapped and cheered loudly. A few names later McGonagall called another name,**

**"Remus Lupin!"**

**Remus nervously and slowly went up to put the hat on which shouted a moment later,**

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Again James, Peter, Sirius, and the Gryffindor table shouted and cheered. A few names later McGonagall called,**

**"Peter Pettigrew!"**

**Peter looked terrified as he ambled his way to the hat. Once he pulled it on his head it took a long time before the hat shouted,**

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Cheers went up again and a few names later, McGonagall spoke the name.**

**"James Potter!"**

**James was the only one out of all the first years who strode up confidently with his back straight and practically skipping towards the hat which he grabbed while grinning and was about to put it on his head when the hat already shouted out the house before it could even touch his head, like it had done for Malfoy.**

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

**The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and James strutted towards the Gryffindor table beaming from ear to ear.**

**"Good job mate," Sirius said.**

**"Nice job," said Remus.**

**"Congratulations," Peter said.**

**"To you guys as well," James replied.**

**Soon the rest of the first years were sorted, Dumbledore finished his speech, and the food was now appearing on the table.**

**"I'm so dead," Sirius muttered as he stuffed himself of food.**

**"Why would you say that?" asked Remus.**

**"Because my family is going to be so mad and I'm probably going to be disowned because I'm not in Slytherin. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew right now."**

**"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be okay and if not you can come to my place during the holidays," James said.**

**"Thanks. Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind having a Black in the mansion?"  
**

**"Nah. As long as you and I are friends they'll be okay with it."**

**Everyone ate their supper happily and they would soon have a good night sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**For the next few years these four friends, the Marauders, would**

**become best friends and know everything and do **

**everything together. James and Sirius were like brothers but **

**closer than any brothers could be.**

**The Marauders would protect each other's secrets and help them**

**with their problems and someone's **

**'furry little problem.' They would even die for **

**each other but never did three out of these**

**four friends believe that one day one of their own best**

**friends would ultimately betray them.**


End file.
